Heads
With his normal head stolen by the Moon Bear King, Kutaro must utilize over a hundred magical replacements heads to stay alive until he can recover his real one. Each of these heads have certain effects on the surroundings, depending on the head. Some of these heads are more versatile than the others, namely the heads of the of the Four Heroes of the Moon, which holds their powers. These heads, along with Calibrus, are Kutaro's best and only chance of defeating the Moon Bear King and finding his way home. Normal Heads These replaceable heads serves two purposes to Kutaro. The foremost and most important function, keeping him alive! Without one he'll fall to pieces and lose a life, and if he loses all his lives... well let's just say that Kutaro will find himself in a long sleep in more box-like bed... in the ground mark by a stone tablet of sorts. Unless Kutaro wants to understand and experience that meaning himself (highly inadvisable), he should keep up to three heads and hold on to them as if his life depends on it... because it kind of does. One other function they have is that depending on the head he wears, he can affect certain objects and his surroundings. This time around, using your head can change the world, literally. Sounds like something Kutaro will find handy in his harrowing journey home. He should keep an eye out for any head he can find. Heads: Act 1 1: Skull Head 2: Spider Head 3: Burger Head 4: Ying-Yang Head 5: Bat Head 6: Banana Head 7: Lock Head 8: Crown Head 9: Vile Vine Head 10: Iron Ball Head 11: Wynken Head 12: Guillotine Head 13: Pikarina Head 14: Tiger Head Act 2 15: Caterpillar Head 16: Koi-Nobori Head 17: Panda Head 18: Cherry Tree Head 19: Jizo Statue Head 20: Paper Lantern Head 21: Taiko Drum Head 22: Mushroom Head 23: Kappagaeru Sprog Head 24: Acorn Head 25: Cedar Couple Head 26: Rat Head 27: Mummy Head 28: Snake Head Act 3 29: Jolly Lambham Head 30: Fishing Rod Head 31: Balloonfish Head 32: Shark Head 33: Sword Head 34: Treasure Chest Head 35: Sushi Head 36: Squid Head 37: Jellyfish Head 38: Octopus Head 39: Submarine Head 40: Crab Head 41: Sheep Head 42: Pig Head Act 4 43: Prairie Dog Head 44: Fossil Head 45: Witch Head 46: Guitar Head 47: Cowboy Head 48: Six-Shooter Head 49: Steak Head 50: Lion Head 51: Locomotive Head 52: Horse Head 53: Castanets Head 54: Rocket Head 55: Bull Head Act 5 56: Pumpkin Head 57: Cake Head 58: Ghost Head 59: Candy Head 60: Brain Head 61: Candy House Head 62: Blynken Head 63: Nod Head 64: Nebula Head 65: Garlic Head 66: Devil Head 67: Owl Head 68: Angel Head 69: Reaper Head 70: Robot Head 71: Dog Head Act 6 72: Clock Head 73: Star Head 74: Playing Cards Head 75: Elephant Head 76: Rabbit Head 77: Topiary Head 78: Beehive Head 79: Ladybug 80: Triceratops Head 81: Teacup Head 82: Gargoyle Head 83: Rooster Head 84: Mr. Pink Head 85: Dragon Head Act 7 86: Yeti Head 87: Snowman Head 88: Christmas Tree Head 89: Penguin Head 90: UFO Head 91: Monkey Head 92: Fighter Plane Head 93: Gaff Head 94: Moon Goddess Head 95: White Castle Head 96: Grub Head 97: Black Castle Head 98: Moon Bear King Head 99: Little Bear Head 100: Kutaro Head Heads of the Four Heroes of the Moon Unlike the other heads, these four heads are guaranteed to be the most useful, as they are all that remains of the Four Heroes of the Moon after their revolution against the Moon Bear King ended with their tragic demise. These heads still held their powers, allowing Kutaro to gain access to their special abilities. Quite fortunate, since Kutaro is going to need all the help he can get and every advantage he can find if he is to stand a ghost of a chance against the Bear Tyrant and his dark legion of minions. Unfortunately, the Moon Bear King is not going to just allow anyone to get their hands on the champions' powers, now is he? Special Heads 1: Knight Head 2: Ninja Head 3: Pirate Head 4: Wrestler Head Category:Heads Category:Game Category:Items